The invention relates to a vehicle treatment system and a method for the operation of a vehicle treatment system with the characteristics in the preamble of the method and apparatus main claim.
It is known from the EP-A-0 507 757 to scan and record within the vehicle treatment system the height contour of the positioned and standing vehicle using a movable light barrier, which is fastened on the roof nozzle of the drying device, and is moved with the same over the vehicle. The lateral distance of the vehicle from the portal is measured through ultrasound sensors.
The DE-A-32 08 527 shows a modification of this method with a more complex light-barrier arrangement which is arranged stationarily in front of a car-washing path and which scans the height contour of the passing vehicle.
The known optical scanning devices offer limited information and are also not without problems in their operation and in the evaluation of the signals. For a more complex scanning of the vehicle several different scanning devices are needed.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle treatment system and method for the operation of a vehicle treatment system.
The invention attains this purpose with the characteristics in the method and apparatus main claim. The camera systems of the invention or the so called vision systems have the advantage that they can be utilized for different purposes. With the camera systems, it is possible to take individual images or continuous pictures of the entire visible shape of the approaching or standing vehicle, and, if necessary, also of the surrounding periphery in the vehicle treatment system, and to utilize these for the control or regulation of one or several system functions.
The pictures can thereby be evaluated in connection with a suitable image-evaluating device and controlled according to varying criteria. The camera system can hereby be designed as a measuring device, which carries out, for example, a measurement of the position and alignment of the vehicle during driving in and/or in the final position, and can forward the data to the control unit of the vehicle treatment system. As an alternative it is possible to detect the contour and/or size of the vehicle and to forward this information to the control unit of the vehicle treatment system.
On the one hand it is possible to utilize the camera system for a drive-in aid. However, it can also be used to control the vehicle treatment system itself. In particular, it can be used in connection with a contour detector for the control and/or regulation of the treatment process. The camera system furthermore enables a light-controlled remote control of the vehicle treatment system. In addition the camera system can be used for monitoring the entire system, whereby, for example, a monitoring for possible collisions, incorrect positions of the washing brushes, spraying and drying nozzles, system breakdowns from outside, quality of the treatment results, etc. is carried out (takes place).
The drive-in aid makes it possible to safely and reliably guide the vehicle operator. He thereby receives steering instructions through the signaling device, with which instructions he can correct incorrect positions during the positioning and alignment of the vehicle. In particular he can thus correct skewed positions or a lateral shift, which is too great, relative to the drive-in track. Mechanical guide rails or similar guiding devices engaging the vehicle itself are not needed. By deleting such guide rails the safety from accident, and also the comfort in the vehicle treatment system can be improved.
The vehicle treatment system can be started and, if necessary, stopped by the vehicle operator himself by means of a remote control. A start signal can, for example, be given by blinking a light signal, and a stop signal can be given by a second blinking signal, if necessary, with a different rhythm. The stop signal can also, in cases of emergency, trigger an alarm for the operator of the system. The vehicle operator no longer needs to leave his vehicle during the vehicle washing in a portal washing system. He can remain seated in the vehicle, protected against wetness, coldness and other undesired outside influences. Furthermore the danger of accidents is minimized by eliminating the need for getting out of and into the vehicle. The mentioned advantages also apply to possible other guests in the vehicle.
Camera systems are particularly inexpensive and reliable in operation. They operate reliably and precisely even under the surrounding conditions existing in a vehicle treatment system. In particular the expense of installation, set up, service and operation is low. If only one drive-in aid is required, inexpensive low resolution camera systems with small demands on the calculating capacity, which camera systems are aimed at the switched-on headlights of the vehicle, are sufficient. Better, high resolution, camera systems permit the aforementioned contour detection with the control and monitoring functions.
Further advantageous developments of the invention are disclosed in the subclaims.